Un amor extraño
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Nadie puede amar al ser mas horripilante y detestable de la faz de la tierra, a excepción de uno.
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOR EXTRAÑO**

 **Notas iniciales:** Cuento con los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin enfocados en la mitología griega, específicamente en el cuento de Eros y Psique.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Riren, posiblemente M-preg, relación chico-chico y creo que solo eso.

 **CAPÍTULO UNO.**

La antigua grecia era conocida por su riqueza en la mitología. Historias de dioses y héroes llenan de gloria a una era y que se pueden ver en muchos escritos y documentos.

Sin embargo, existe una historia que no es muy conocida por no ser la clásica narración griega, que se caracterizó por batallas y luchas, no, esta es la historia sobre un amor que para unos puede ser prohibido, mientras que para otros es hermoso.

En el reino de Sina existía un rico mercader que poseía tres hijos, dos chicos y una chica, todos ellos eran muy hermosos a su manera, uno era rubio con ojos grandes como el cielo mismo, la chica era de tez pálida con cabello negro como el ébano y ojos rasgados oscuros, y el tercer hijo del mercader, pues los anteriores son adoptados, tenía cabello castaño corto, muy suave al tacto, alto, tez algo bronceada, con ojos aguamarina que cambiaban de color dependiendo de la luz del sol a azules verdosos o a dorados.

Se llamaban Armin, Mikasa y Eren, estos tres eran el orgullo del mercader, en especial Eren que debido a sus ojos era adorado por los habitantes del reino, que venían desde muy lejos con tal de apreciar esos ojos.

Todos a excepción de uno, un rico noble al que no le importaba lo que sucediera en reino salvo lo que le convenía, era muy huraño con todos y sólo salía únicamente a cazar, que era su pasíon. Su nombre era Levi, quien a vista de todos, era un ser despreciable y mal humorado.

Volviendo con Eren, éste, a pesar de sus ojos, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a hablarle, pues creían que tal belleza en sus ojos sólo puede ser producto de la diosa Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza, y que por lo mismo esos ojos traerían una maldición.

La diosa Afrodita, al ver esto, se llenó de rabia e ira al darse cuenta de que los hombres dejaban sus templos e iban a admirar a un simple mortal por sus ojos. Decidió un destino un tanto cruel para Eren diciendole a su hijo Eros que hiciera que Eren se enamorara del mounstro mas horrible y despreciable que exista en la tierra.

Los padres de Eren, al ver que éste no encontraba pareja con quien casarse, se dirigieron al _oráculo_ para que les diga el destino de Eren. El oráculo, bajo la influencia de Afrodita dijo lo siguiente:

-Eren, hijo de Grisha, poseedor de ojos de agua, tu destino es el que se me ha revelado por la diosa Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza y del amor. Te enamorarás y te casarás con la criatura más despreciable y horrible que existe. Habita en la montaña de sal. Mañana por el medio día debes ir a la cima de esa montaña para aceptarlo por esposo y que así se cumpla esta profecía-.

Eren y sus padres resignados por el destino que se les impuso, partieron al día siguiente a dicha montaña a cumplir con lo que se les había dicho, acompañados de sus hermanos y los habitantes del pueblo para despedirlo. Eros en ese momento estaba alistando su flecha para disparar contra Eren y así enamorarlo de un ogro, pero al ver sus ojos quedó tan prendido de ellos por su belleza que hizo que su flecha volara en dirección a un cazador que pasaba por la zona, este cazador era Levi, quien al ver la algarabía solo decidió observarlo por un momento, justo cuando la flecha le cayó en su pantorrilla.

En ese instante observó a Eren y quedó tan impresionado por su belleza, que se enamoró al instante del joven y decidió hacerlo suyo, a causa de la flecha que Eros le lanzó.

Al ver esto Eros decidió no contarle a su madre y dejó pasar este "accidente".

Levi esperó a que cayera la noche y Eren se quedara dormido esperando a su destino para llevarlo a su residencia….

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:**

No encontré imagen alusiba a la mitología griega con los personajes de SNK. Disculpen.

Estoy dispuesta a recibir criticas buenas o malas, así voy a ir mejorando. Este es mi primer fic así que estoy dispuesta a aceptar sus sugerencias.

Oráculo, es un sacerdote que da la respuesta de los dioses ante las peticiones que los humanos realizan


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capítulo:** Nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y finalmente pude encontrar imagen alusiva a este capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

Eren se quedó esperando a su nueva pareja en la cima de la montaña hasta que anocheció y cayó dormido. No sintió cuando era cargado por alguien ni mucho menos cuando llegó a un gran palacio. Tampoco sintió las caricias por su rostro y cuerpo dadas por un desconocido, realmente estaba cansado física y emocionalmente. Al día siguiente despertó en una cómoda cama rodeada de doseles blancos y muchos cojines en una enorme habitación con vista a un frondoso bosque.

Totalmente confundido se dispuso a curiosear alrededor de la habitación, encontrándose con un baño detrás de una puerta, un armario con ropa que algunas eran para él y muchos muebles. Absorto a todo esto, se sobresaltó al escuchar abrir la puerta y girándose a ver quien era, se dio cuenta de que era una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, más pequeña en estatura comparada con él; y justo cuando iba a preguntar quien era, ella habló:

-Ohh!..Buenos días joven amo. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?-

-…-

Al ver que éste no respondía continuó hablando:

-Veo que está un poco confundido. Esta bien, le explicaré lo que sucede. Usted es el nuevo dueño de este palacio, todo esto le pertenece, al igual que su esposo, dueño también de este lugar. Mi nombre es Historia y estoy a su disposición. Adelante, puede preguntarme lo que quiera.-

-Amm… No logro entender nada…¿mi esposo? No recuerdo haberme casado. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba esperando a un ser horrible y casarme con él, pero caí dormido y de repente aparecí aquí.-

Ella amablemente respondió:

-Bueno, el señor de este palacio lo trajo ayer en la noche, dijo que usted era su nuevo esposo y que a partir de ahora le obedecería.-

Eren replicó:

-Pe-pero yo tenía que esperar a una criatura mounstrosa. Y si llegó y no me encontró?... Ahora me buscará para matarme por haber huido.

-Bueno, el señor, técnicamente es un mounstro. Seguramente es él a quien usted esperaba en esa montaña.

-Si es así, ¿por qué no está aquí?

-Él me dijo que no lo verá en el transcurso del día y que yo no puedo decirle cómo es él. Él llegará en la noche, cerca de la madrugada.

Eren se quedó un poco sorprendido por las indicaciones de "su esposo" que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Tan absorto estaba que no dijo nada hasta que la rubia habló:

-Por favor, sígame, su desayuno está preparado.

Eren, sin decir nada, siguió a la rubia hasta un gran salón con una enorme mesa con mucha fruta, pan y queso. La rubia le indicó que podía comer lo que sea y que le pueda pedir lo que desee. Eren, con un poco de miedo se dispuso a comer. Luego de eso le preguntó a Historia si podía conocer el palacio. Historia le dijo que sí podía menos la habitación mas grande de la zona norte.

-¿Por qué no puedo? Se supone que todo esto es mío.-

-Esa fue una orden estricta del señor. Nadie ni siquiera yo puedo entrar en esa habitación.-

Eren decidió no meterse en problemas y procuró alejarse de esa habitación. Pasó todo el día viendo las otras y encontró que en ellas había muchas joyas y piedras preciosas nunca antes vistas. Quedó sorprendido de la elegancia y grandeza del lugar que al anochecer quedó rendido y se acostó temprano.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces hasta que Eren sintó a alguien a su lado, se asustó mucho y quiso encender una vela, pero una mano se lo impidió. Luego escuchó una voz ronca que le dijo:

-No.-

Eren, asustado contestó:

-¿Quién es usted y que está haciendo aquí?-

-Yo soy tu esposo y he venido a demostrarte mi amor por ti.-

-¿Es usted el dueño de este palacio?-

-Así es, y desde ahora en adelante tú tambien eres dueño.-

-¿Por qué no puedo verlo? Quiero conocerlo y expresarle mi actitud al recibirme.-

-No puedes, es peligroso para ambos, especialmente para ti. Así que no insistas y déjame amarte, mi jade.-

Eren se resistió un poco, pues le daba un poco de miedo, pero al sentir caricias en todo su cuerpo y besos húmedos en su cuello y labios, terminó cediendo ante su amante desconocido.

Entre besos sintió que su cuerpo empezó a calentarse y a respirar rapidamente, mientras que su amante hacía lo mismo. Eren empezó a abrazarlo por sus hombros y sintió que su cuerpo era parecido al de un humano. "Quizá su físico es horrible, pero no puedo negar me gusta esto que está haciendo" pensaba.

Una nueva sensación sintió cuando su amante tocó su parte baja y ésta empezó a reaccionar, del mismo modo que sintió la dureza en él.

-¿Te... gusta esto?- Preguntó el desconocido.

Eren no pudo responder, pero con los gemidos fue suficiente para el desconocido.

Luego de muchas caricias, el mayor comenzó a restregarse contra el cuerpo de Eren y ante los gemidos de éste último, decidió a prepararlo en su entrada con dos dedos ya humedecidos. Eren al sentir la intromisión, se asustó pero con los besos de su amante se tranquilizó. Sintió el miembro del mayor entrando en su interior, con las caricias y besos al mismo tiempo, que rápido olvidó el dolor. Luego de unos minutos, el desconocido empezó a moverse gradualmente hasta llegar a unas fuertes y certeras embestidas contra el interior del chico. Los gemidos de Eren aumentaban con cada embestida, hasta que sintío un escalofrío en su espalda y empezó a moverse contra el miembro del mayor, terminando por venirse en el vientre de ambos seguido por el mayor dentro de él.

Luego de unos minutos, hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, el mayor habló:

-Eren, quédate conmigo para siempre. Prometo que no te faltará nada y te haré muy feliz.-

-Podré verte algún día?.-

-Lo haré si me demuestras fidelidad y me amas como yo lo hago desde que te vi.-

-¿Dónde mi viste?-

-Algo me hizo moverme hasta la montaña y desde allí vi a la joya más hermosa de todas.-

-Enserio quiero verte durante el día.-

-Estaré contigo en la noche, y de amaré hasta el atardecer.-

Eren ante esto se pegó más al cuerpo de su amante y rápidamente cayó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sólo en la cama, con su cuerpo lleno de marcas y una sensación agridulce en su pecho, pues en unas horas, se había enamorado de su amante por las tiernas palabras que le dijo.

Continuará….

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.

Nos leemos pronto


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas iniciales:** Les debo una disculpa enorme por no actualizar en una semana… Lo siento, se me acumularon muchas actividades y para el colmo me enfermé de gripe. Lo siento, por eso aquí les traigo el nuevo cap.

Disfrútenlo.

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

Todos los días era la misma rutina: despertar solo en la cama, desayunar, pasear a los alrededores del palacio, ayudarle a la criada un poco (tampoco era flojo), leer uno de los pergaminos que contenían leyendas que existían en el lugar, la cena y en la noche esperar a su amado para demostrarse su amor, claro, sin que lo viese. En mas de una ocasión le había preguntado al extraño el por qué de su petición, a lo que simplemente decía que ocurriría una desgracia y alguno de los dos tendría que irse de allí y no verse nunca más. Eren, sin embargo, no parecía conforme con su respuesta y en cierta medida le daba un poco de temor ante esa advertencia.

El extraño conseguía apacigar la curiosidad de Eren mediante sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras, no podía decirle el motivo por el cual no puede dejar verlo, si lo hacía alguno de los dos saldría perjudicado. No es que no le gustara ser un completo desconocido para Eren, simplemente no quería dañarlo.

Eren cada día se sentía realmente solo, a pesar de que la compañía de la criada era reconfortante, añoraba a su familia y deseaba poder verla, pero no se atrevía a solicitarle a su amante si le permitía ir a visitar a su familia durante un día al menos. Todo el día pensaba en eso hasta que llegó la noche y su amante lo notó un poco distante cuando compartían su lecho, a lo que preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede? Estás muy callado. ¿Acaso no te gusta esto?

Eren se quedó quieto por unos segundos pensando, finalmente se armó de valor y dijo:

-No es eso… Me preguntaba si me permitirías ver a mi familia.

El desconocido, un poco desconcertado con la petición, respondió:

-¿Para qué los quieres ver? Te abandonaron en esa montaña solitaria.

-No lo hicieron porque querían- respondió algo molesto ante la respuesta de su amante- tuvieron que hacerlo por las palabras del oráculo. Quiero verlos para saber si están bien. Además me siento un poco solo aquí, tú no estás todo el día y solo estás por las noches y no puedo verte cuando es lo que más deseo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede convertir en tu pesadila. ¿No crees que es difícil para mi? Quiero que me veas igual, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que suceda algo malo.

-Si me dijeras la razón del porqué estamos así la comprendería, ¡Pero no me dices nada!

Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada, Eren no entendía que su amante intentaba protegerlo de una desgracia, y el otro no entendía que Eren se sentía muy solo en el día y que deseaba ver a su familia. Luego de pensarlo, decidió:

-Puedes ir a ver a tu familia, pero no traigas a nadie aquí, y te advierto, puede ser que tu familia sea la causa de nuestra desgracia, así que te suplico que no digas nada.

Eren no podía estar más feliz con la decisión de su amado. Al día siguiente partió con hacia el pueblo de su familia, que estaba a solo cruzar del bosque. Afortunadamente no le ocurrió nada en su camino hasta que llegó a la casa de sus padres. Éstos estaban más que felices al verle que le prepararon una pequeña fiesta con su comida preferida. Luego de preguntarle si estaba bien, le dijeron:

-Eren, estás con un mounstro, cierto?

-Bueno… no es tan malo. De hecho es un hombre solitario- mintió.

-¿Te trata mal?

-¡No! Todo a lo contrario. Él es muy amable y dulce conmigo- respondió con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Pe-pero, el oráculo dijo que era un ser detestable. ¿estás seguro de que no te ha hecho algo?

-Madre, entiendo tu preocupación, pero todo está bien. Él es un cazador huraño, pero es muy amable conmigo y nunca me ha forzado a hacer algo que no quiero.

-Está bien entonces, y dime… ¿Es realmente horrible?

Eren se sorprendió por la pregunta de su padre, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los demás, quién se extrañaron ante su reacción. Tomo unos minutos antes responder hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Eso de que es horrible… no es cierto. Siento que el oráculo se equivocó, por que él no es una persona espantosa en su físico.-Mintió.

-Eren, el oráculo no se equivoca nunca. Como puedes decir semejante estupidez?. Estás insultando al destino que la Diosa Afrodita te impuso.

-Y acepto ese destino, pero… Él realmente no es horrible.

-Entonces dinos… ¿Cómo es él? Preguntó su hermano Armin.

Eren se quedó callado por unos momentos. ¿Cómo iba a responder a algo que ni él conocía? Lo único que sabía era que su amante era alguien que lo amaba incondicionalmente al grado de protegerlo de una desgracia que ni siquiera sabía, pero sabía de su amor a través de sus palabras dulces, caricias suaves y besos húmedos. No podía mentirle mas de lo que lo había hecho, pues pensaba que, como nunca decía mentiras, ellos, especialmente su hermana Mikasa, sospechaban que no decía la verdad. Y menos podría callarles con los regalos que les había traído que eran joyas y piedras preciosas, pues a la siguiente vez le preguntaría lo mismo.

Metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Su familia notó esto y se empezó a preocupar a lo que Eren se levantó y se dirigió a un lugar solitario. Su hermana Mikasa, quien no habló en todo momento que estuvo dentro de la casa, se levantó y decidió seguirlo al jardín de su casa. Lo vió sentado en un enorme roble que daba sombra a todo el jardín, se sentó a la par de él y esperó unos minutos. Luego de eso habló:

-Estabas mintiendo… ¿verdad?

Eren no dijo nada, odiaba mentir, lo que confirmó lo que sospechaba la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Es en verdad un mounstro?

-No… no lo sé.

Esto extrañó un poco a Mikasa pero no dijo nada, esperó a que Eren dijera todo.

-Yo… realmente no lo conozco. Ni siquiera lo he visto una vez.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Vivo en un enorme palacio, con una criada.

Esto molestó a Mikasa.

-¿Entonces… eres un sirviente?

-No. De hecho soy el dueño de ese lugar seguido de mi amante.

-No entiendo…

-Él solo me llega a ver en las noches.

Esto extrañó aún mas a la pelinegra por lo que preguntó:

-Te fuerza a acostarte con él?

-No, Mikasa. Él solo llega y se acuesta conmigo. Cuando dije que era amable y dulce conmigo no mentía… Él me ama… a su manera.

-¿A su manera? No entiendo.

-Él no me deja verle el rostro, por eso no lo conozco. Cuando llega hablamos a oscuras y dormimos a oscuras. Me dice todas las noches que me ama pero… no me deja verlo.

-No le has preguntado el porque?.

-Si… me dice que no puede hacerlo porque quiere protegerme de una desgracia pero… ¡lo que realmente quiero es verlo!- estalló en llanto.

Mikasa lo arropó en sus brazos, sospechando del porqué del misterio. Luego de un rato, exclamó:

-Eren. ¿tú lo amas?

-En el poco tiempo que estoy con él sí.Me gusta como me habla por las noches y como me demuestra su amor. Es por esto que deseo verlo.

-No crees que no deje ver por que tiene una maldición hecha por un dios?

-No… sinceramente no. Aunque hay algo. En el palacio se me ha dicho que no me acerque a una habitación por órdenes de él.

-Entonces entra y averigua.

-No creo que sea lo correcto, además la criada siempre está encima de mí.

-Pues encárgale algo al pueblo así solo hechas un vistazo. No creo que se de cuenta, entras rápido y sales y en la noche cuando esté profundamente dormido, enciendes una lámpara y averiguas a escondidas. Si realmente lo amas debe entender tu deseo.

Eren se le quedó mirando, dudando de sus palabras. Mikasa no lo hacía con mala intención, solo no le gustaba ver a su hermano triste y se prometió a sí misma no contarle a sus padres, iba a mentir. Les diría que realmente era una persona fea, pero no tanto como había dicho el oráculo. Pero que su "fealdad" no impedía su capacidad de amar. Todo esto para no decir que Eren no conocía a su amante.

Ante estas recomendaciones y con la despedida y promesa de visitarlos pronto Eren regresó a su hogar, dudando si hacer o no lo que Mikasa le recomendó. Mas no sabía las consecuencias que dicha decisión traería.

Continuará…

 **Notas finales:**

Y bien?... les gustó?... No?... Ok..

Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda pueden preguntarme en los reviews.

Nos leemos pronto .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas iniciales:** Hola! Soy Kira y les debo una enorme disculpa por no actualizar seguido. Tuve un mes horrible con un montón de actividades y me absorbía mi tiempo y mi inspiración. De paso quiero a gradecerles los reviews que me han dejado. Para serles honesta no esperaba que les gustara mi historia al ser la primera vez que escribo y que haya gente que se tomó el tiempo de leer y de dejar su review, para mi es mas que satisfactorio. Sin mas les traigo la continuación de Un amor extraño. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

Disfrútenlo…

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

Estaba realmente indeciso. Por un lado no quería traicionar a su amante, que ya había hecho bastante por él, pero por el otro lado, quería acabar con esa intriga que lo carcomaba por dentro. Quería saber el motivo por el cual su desconocido amor no se dejaba ver durante el día y por qué la negativa ante sus peticiones. Las palabras de su hermana taladraban su cabeza a cada momento desde la visita a sus padres hace una semana. En su mente sólo estaba eso, la lucha interna entre sus sentimientos y la curiosidad.

Su amante había notado esto hace dos noches ya que lo encontraba algo distraído cuando hablaban (no sólo tenían sexo todas las noches), algo en su interior le alertó que estaba así desde la visita a sus padres he icluso se lo había preguntado pero éste solo le había dicho que estaba divagando un poco debido a la soledad que lo atormentaba. Algo en su interior le decía que el hecho de que Eren estuviera en ese estado se debía al deseo de conocer su rostro, pero debido a la útima discusión la noche antes de su viaje a la casa de sus padres no quiso mencionarlo y poco a poco se le fue olvidando.

Aunque después se arrepentiría por ignorar su presentimiento.

…..

Un día por la tarde Eren se dispuso a leer uno de los tantos pergaminos en su hogar la criada de Eren llegó apresurada y le dijo:

-Disculpe que lo moleste pero tengo que decirle algo.

-¿Qué sucede Historia? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No, nada importante. Sólo venía a decirle que el la harina de trigo se terminó y no me di cuenta cuando se acabó la reserva.

Por palabras de Historia cuando empezó a vivir en esa casa y mientras le ayudaba a preparar la cena, ésta le comentó que el amo procuraba comprar grandes cantidades de provisiones como fruta, hortalizas, especias, grano, entre otros, para tener reservas y no ir cada rato al mercado del pueblo, ya que el amo detestaba la aglomeración de gente y para que su criada no tuviera problemas iba él personalmente. Pero en esta ocasión estaba muy ocupado atendiendo unos asuntos que no olvidó comprar más reservas.

-¿Irás al mercado?

-No quiero dejarlo sólo, Eren. Pero el problema es que lo que sobra no alcanzará para este día.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo a comprar. No tengo problemas con ello- Prouso Eren.

-Definitivamente no. Usted es dueño de esta casa también, por lo tanto no puedo permitir que usted cargue con grandes cantidadades- Repuso la criada.

-¿Y tú si puedes? No te ofendas pero eres más pequeña y delgada que yo en comparación.-

-Iba a pedir a un cochero de confianza que me ayude a cargar las cosas. El problema es que no quiero dejarlo sólo.

-Entonces te acompaño. De todas manera me hace bien salir a tomar aire.- Propuso Eren.

Historia lo pensó un poco y decidió que lo acompañara. Luego de un rato ya estaban listos cuando Eren se levantó y sintió un leve mareo que lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en el asiento en el que estaba a lo que Historia no permitió que Eren la acompañara.

Eren sin más no dijo nada y se quedó solo en la enorme casa. Trató de leer para que sus pensamientos no lo perturbaran en qué decisión tomar. Pero no podía todo se dirigía a su amante y su misterio.

"No quiero hacerlo, pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en esa habitación o en el rostro de él"

Luego de un buen rato de estar pensando decidió sólo dar un pequeño vistazo a esa extraña habitación si lograba abrirla, pues no sabía si estaba con llave o no. Se dirigió al mencionado lugar y cuando se dispuso a abrirla se dio cuenta de que estaba con llave. Resignado se decidió ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Al entrar a una esquina de la puerta se encontraba un manojo de llaves situado en un clavo en la pared. Eren no resistió la tentación y lo tomó. Se dirigió a la mencionada habitación a ver si una de esas llaves encajaba en la cerradura, resultando las más pequeña la correcta. Abrió la puerta y se topó con una habitación completamente a oscuras, si lograrse distinguir nada. No se animaba a entrar pero luego de unos minutos ingresó. Trató de visualizar algo encontrándose con muebles y una librera, con pergaminos que a pesar de la oscuridad se percibían y que estaban en unos jeroglíficos. Luego de ver y explorar algo brillante llamó su atención…

Era de un brillo tenue, color esmeralda que se veía a la par de una ventana. Eren se acercó, pues el color era bastante llamativo y cuando estuvo algo cerca se dio cuenta de que era un diamante con forma de gota. Una piedra hermosa y peculiar a los ojos de Eren pues a medida que se acerca había algo que lo incitaba a tocarlo.

"TÓCAME"…

"TE DARÉ FELICIDAD"…

Fueron las palabras susurradas que se escuchaban en la habitación. Eren levantó su dedo y se dispuso a tocar dicho diamante delineándolo por los lados. No sucedió nada, sólo era un simple diamante, pero sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo a la cual ignoró por la belleza del diamante.

No sintío cuando pasó el tiempo tocando dicho diamante cuando se dio cuenta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la piedra que una vez que se alejó perdía su brillo. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las llaves jurándose a sí mismo a no contarle a nadie que había entrado a dicha habitación ni el haber visto dicho diamante.

Luego de un rato llegó Historia con los suministros para la comida y se dispuso a ayudarla a guardar las cosas y hacer la cena.

Historia no le preguntó nada a Eren el porqué estaba tan callado, había algo que se lo impedía, concluyendo que quizá se debía al leve mareo que tuvo. Luego de la cena conversaron un poco sobre el pueblo y se dispusieron a dormir. Eren se dirigió a su habitación pero una voz le dijo:

"Lleva una lámpara de aceite"

Eren, sin saber por qué, obedeció dicha petición buscando la lámpara en la cocina. Preparándose para dormir de nuevo la voz le dijo:

"Cuando estés dormido y tu amante también enciende la lámpara y tu felicidad será inmensa"

Un poco extrañado por dicha orden decidió dormirse. Luego de un rato sintió la presencia de su amante y se aferró a él. El extraño se sorprendió un poco ante eso pero prefirió no decir nada. Eran pocos los momentos en los que su bello amado se portara así. La mayoria eran pequeñas discusiones sobre la curiosidad de Eren y la negativa de su pareja. Por lo que lo abrazó y le besó su cabello, sintiendo que se había dormido. Se dedicó un rato a observarlo un rato hasta que finalmente él mismo se durmió.

Luego de varias horas la misteriosa voz despertó a Eren. Dicha voz era suave, parecida a la de una mujer. La voz le decía:

"Desperta, si quieres ver a tu amado"

"Enciende la lámpara de aceite y acércate a él"

"Verás lo que más has deseado, conocer a tu esposo"

Eren dudó un poco sobre lo que le decía la voz, puesto que no quería traicionar su confianza pero también estaba su curiosidad ante tanto misterio sobre su esposo. En silencio encendió la lámpara y se acercó al lecho. Se acercó a su esposo y esto fue lo que vió:

Era un hombre de apariencia joven del torso para abajo, pero de su cara era un hombre de aspecto espantoso, parecía alguien que había sufrido quemaduras y le quedaron un montón de cicatrices, sus ojos tenían ojeras que no se distinguían sus párpados. Tan horrorizado estaba Eren que dejó caer una gota de aceite caliente en el pecho del extraño, despertándolo al instante. Su esposo se levantó sorprendido y desconcertado ante verse visto por Eren, más por la expresión de horror que tenía este último. No dijeron nada por unos minutos hasta que el extraño habló:

-Por qué me has visto?.

-…

-Responde!

-…En realidad sí eres una criatura horrible.

Su esposo se paralizó ante esto último y le preguntó:

-Entraste a la habitación que prohibí terminantemente que te acercaras?

-…Tuve curiosidad- Respondió un tanto asustado y culpable.

-No tenías que entrar…

-Por qué no? Te pedí que me explicaras las razones y nunca me las diste. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.- Respondió un tanto molesto.

-Me llamo Levi… pero ya no importa nada. Seguro tocaste el diamante verdad? Esa era la razón por la que no quería que entraras.

-Por qué no?

-No lo entenderías, y de nada sirve ya que me ves como un mounstro.- Respondió Levi con tristeza.- Dime ¿a pesar de la apariencia que ves, me sigues amando?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-No lo sé… me mentiste… ya ni sé si quiero estar contigo, mas con una apariencia como esa… No me malentiendas, es sólo que no sé que pensar.

Levi se sintió herido ante sus palabras y sólo se dedicó a observarlo en especial sus ojos, que fue lo primero que le gustaba.

-Entonces… ¿quieres irte?

-Pienso que sí… Quiero pensar bien las cosas.

-En ese caso... permíteme darte un abrazo y besarte…

-No quiero que te acerques!

Levi, con el corazón destrozado salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaba la gema, encerrándose en ella. Eren esperó a que amaneciera para alistar algunas de sus cosas, las que tenía cuando llegó, dejando las joyas y piedras y salió de la casa para dirigirse a donde vivía con sus padres. Historia aún no se había despertado, por lo que salió en silencio, ,mientras en la habitación de la gema se escuchaba el llanto de un hombre herido.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Notas finales:** Bueno pues… espero que les haya gustado y pues nos leemos pronto. Saluditos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas iniciales:** Luego de muuuuucho tiempo finalmente estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap. Al fin salí de semestre, por lo que puedo continuar libremente con esta historia. Trataré de terminar lo mas pronto posible este fic, no planeo pasarme de los 10 capítulos. Creo que cada dos días actualizaré.

De paso quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, es gratificante ver a gente que se toma la molstia de leer este fanfic, a pesar de que para algunas personas puede que esté mal redactado, pero tengan la seguridad de que iré mejorando.

Sin mas los dejo con el capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO:**

Eren llegó al hogar de sus padres luego del enfrentamiento con esa "criatura". No había palabra que describiera lo que sentía en ese momento, por lo que con la mirada perdida regresó a su antigua casa. Sus padres al verle entrar se alegraron, pero al verle el semblante se llenaron de preocupación y comenzaron con muchas preguntas, todas sin respuesta. Eren solo pasó de largo hacia sus aposentos con una única respuesta:

"Todo se terminó"

Ante esto, Mikasa comenzó a sospechar levemente sobre lo ocurrido, pero pensó que este no era el momento adecuado para investigar, ya que Eren estaba demasiado retraído.

Sus padres, en su intento de animarlo y de conseguir sobre lo ocurrido, planificacon una pequeña cena familiar, en honor al regreso de su hijo, pero cuando lo llamaron respondió con un frío "no".

Varios días pasaron desde el susceso y Eren se rehusaba a salir o a hablar con alguien. En su mente sólo estaba la imagen de su amante siendo amable con él en la habitación que compartían, pero cuando dirigía su mirada a su rostro, le provocaban ganas de vomitar, a pesar de no haber digerido un bocado. Recordaba el "engaño" que le habían hecho y las palabras extrañas cuando entró a esa habitación prohibida, mucho menos de la extraña gema que tocó. Se sentía herido, deshecho, pero a la misma vez, sentía que debía buscar ayuda divina, para aclarar sus dudas.

Un día Mikasa fue a visitarlo y para su sorpresa, Eren no se rehusó a conversar con ella, pero tampoco dijo nada. Se sentó a una distancia considerable y peguntó:

-Creo tener la leve sospecha de lo que ocurrió… te diste cuenta de la realidad que escondía, ¿verdad?

Hubo silencio por varios minutos hasta que finalmente habló:

-Fue peor de lo que imaginaba. Es como si me hubieran quitado una gruesa tela de seda de los ojos. Sinceramente hubiera sido mejor no darme cuenta de esta cruel verdad.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó?

-No creo que quieras saberlo… Como dije, es peor de lo que piensas.

-¿Te hizo daño? ¿te engañó con otra persona en frente tuyo? ¿intentó profanarte o venderte como esclavo?

-Es diez veces peor que todo eso… Imagina que a pesar de que no conozcas su rostro, lo amas con locura y cuando lo ves por primera vez sientes ganas de vomitar…

-¿Ganas de vomitar? No entiendo…

-Pues… eso fue lo que ocurrió. ¡Estuve casado con un mounstro!- Eren empezó a llorar.

-¿Un mounstro?

-¡Sí! ¡Un mounstro! ¡La peor criatura jamás vista! Hice lo que me dijiste, averigüé en una noche todo y resultó ser una mentira. ¡No hubera pasado esto si me lo hubieran dicho desde el principio!

-…Pero Eren, ese es tu destino. ¿Acaso olvidaste las palabras del Oráculo hace tres _lunas_? Dijo que te casarías con el ser mas horroroso y despreciable del mundo.

-No lo he olvidado, pero… ni siquiera sé por qué estoy enfadado. Al fin y al cabo, este es mi destino.

-¿Entonces…?

-Lo amaba, pero… desde que lo vi por primera vez siento desagrado y horror de solo recordar su rostro. No entiendo por qué. Sus palabras eran melodías en mis oídos, pero al parecer lo estoy olvidando.

-¿No crees que deberías buscar consejo? Al final solo te harás daño a ti mismo si sigues pensando en este suceso. El Oráculo te puede orientar respecto a esto.

-De hecho lo he estado pensando, pero temo encontrarme con una peor revelación de la que se me ha dado.

-¿No crees que ya ha sido mucho? Te sugiero que vayas, estoy segura que lograrás encontrar una respuesta ante este predicamento. Por cierto sal a comer o a pasear, todos estamos preocupados por ti. No seas desconsiderado.

Eren sólo pidió que le llevaran la comida y cenar en su habitación. No estaba listo para enfrentar a sus padres ni a sus preguntas. No quería que sufrieran el mismo tormento por el que él pasaba. Quedó pensativo ante la sugerencia de su hermana. Quería encontrar una solución pronto. No quería odiar a Levi porque a pesar del engaño, no podía odiarlo, y menos con las dulces palabras que le decía noche tras noche.

Dos días después de la plática con Mikasa y a escondidas de sus padres, salió de su casa y se dirigió al templo del Oráculo. Decidió que no estaría tranquilo hasta encontrar una posible solución. Mentras se dirigía pensaba muy bien las palabras que usaría para no obtener una solución errónea. Tambien iría al templo de la diosa Afrodita en busca de iluminación para su amado, pues al final de de cuentas todavía lo era.

El templo del Oráculo era un templo muy escondido en las profundidades del bosque, pues para los adivinos era necesario tener contacto directo con la naturaleza. Se dedicaban a escuchar las peticiones de los dioses y difundir el destino que las personas tenían cuando se le preguntaba por el mismo. Como tenían el don de la adivinación, sabían de antemano lo que se le iba a solicitar, y con Eren no fue la excepción, pues antes de que éste abriera la boca el Oráculo habló.

-Sé que es una criatura horrenda pero no es un mal ser. Te ama con locura, pues eres su luz y salvación. Te mintió, pero lo hizo para defenderte.

Eren se sorprendió ante estas palabras y exclamó.

-¡Su aspecto es vomitivo! ¡No quiero a alguien así!

-Te preocupas por la apariencia ahora, pero no lo has hecho antes. Este cambio es común pero a la misma vez peculiar. Sin embargo, percibo que no lo odias, no del todo. Tus pensamientos se dirigen a los recuerdos de las palabras que te decía.

Eren no replicó, pues el Oráculo adivinó en todo.

-Tocaste una gema en forma de gota, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, sí lo hice.

-A la misma vez escuchaste una hermosa voz que te incitaba a tomarlo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, a-asi es. Me p-preguntaba por qué Levi tenía tal cosa en una habitación, y por qué no me dijo nada desde el principio.

-Pues tiene una explicación. Talvés no la entiendas al principio, sino que poco a poco la irás comprendiendo. Tienes un enemigo, un enemigo en común con Levi, que por razones diferentes han sufrido la ira de este ser. No diré cual es, tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo. La envidia es tu condena, mientras que la de Levi es el orgullo. Tú no cometiste pecado contra este ser, sólo tu apariencia fue tu condena, pues este ser estaba furioso por la belleza de tus ojos, por lo que decidió condenarte mandandote una maldición, maldición que consistía en atarte a un ser de espantosa apariencia. El pecado de Levi consistió en maldecir el nombre de este enemigo negándose a su petición de casarse con una de sus ninfas, lo que lo condenó a que la persona que él amara y ésta lo amara a él no pudieran estar juntos. El diamante que tocaste tenía la finalidad de ser tomado por la persona que amara a Levi. Al mínimo roce ésta persona verá en Levi a una criatura de espantosa apariencia y poco a poco olvidará todo el amor que sintió por él y a la misma vez desgastará su energía hasta convertirse en ceniza de la tierra.

Eren no cabía de su asombre ante estas palabras, trataba de unirlas y parecía tener sentido. Levi lo engaño para protegerlo y protegerse a sí mismo a la vez. El físico de Levi era mas que sólo una ilusión, un resultado de la maldición. Se sintió tan culpable que no lo pensó más y corrió hacia el palacio de Levi que estaba cerca. Una vez allí entró por la puerta trasera encontrándose con Historia llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando ésta levantó la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de Eren y rompió más en llanto. Eren preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Levi?

Historia, entre llanto, contestó:

-¡El señor salió a buscarlo y no ha regresado desde hace cuatro días!

-¡¿Hacia dónde se dirigió?! ¡Tiene que estar cerca!

-¡Sólo salió diciendo que solucionaría el problema y que con eso usted estaría de vuelta!

-¿No dijo nada más?

-¡No! ¡Incluso le dije que lo buscara a usted primero, pero se rehusó! ¡Dijo que usted no querría verlo!

Eren se sintió aún más culpable con lo acontecido y salió de esa mansión para buscar a su amado en donde se encontrara.

Mientras tanto Levi estaba en un lugar accesible para todo ser humano: Bajo el dominio de Afrodita…

CONTINUARÁ…

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

* _LUNAS: En la antigüedad las personas medían el tiempo por medio de la luna llena, siendo llamadas lunas, que es el período entre una luna llena a otra. Puede entenderse a esto como los meses, pues se asemeja un poco al calendario actual, con la diferencia que entre una luna llena a otra habían varios días de variación, por lo que la medición no era tan exacta como lo es hoy en día._

Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado y si tienen una duda pueden preguntarme que yo con gusto la aclararé y disculpen si encuentran errores ortográficos.

Nos leemos pronto


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas iniciales:** Hola! Aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de Un amor extraño. Ya falta poco para que termine y podre iniciar con otra historia que tengo en mente.

Les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, sé que soy una novata y que no tengo la experiencia como otros escritores, pero me hace muy feliz que a varias personas les gusta esta descabellada historia. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo.

 **CAPITULO SEIS.**

No sabía donde buscar pues no tenía una pista sobre el paradero de Levi. Lo único que le dijo Historia es que Levi fue en busca de la solución a este embrollo. Recordaba las palabras del Oráculo acerca del enemigo en común que tanto Levi como Eren tenían, pero no le dio más información al respecto.

No tenia idea de que era lo que tenia que hacer o empezar. Caminaba por el bosque en la espera de que una solución le viniera del cielo o del aire. Entonces pensó: si el Oráculo no le decía nada al respecto sobre ese enemigo en común tal vez un dios si le diría, especialmente Artemisa, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, o tal vez el mismo Apolo, dios de los cielos, las artes y el sol. Lamentablemente se encontraba bastante lejos de los templos de estos dioses, el que tenia cerca era el de la diosa Afrodita, aunque Eren la veneraba sentía que no le seria de ayuda, aunque ella escuchaba los asuntos del amor y ayudaba a quien lo merecía. Tal vez no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Se dirigió a dicho templo que se encontraba en un claro del mismo bosque, a la orilla del rio caudaloso. Era un enorme templo de mármol, rodeado de variedad de flores, atributo de la misma diosa y con cisnes alrededor. Eren entro a dicho templo he hizo una reverencia a la estatua que se alzaba sobre el, pero cuando estaba a punto de implorar su petición escucho unos sonidos. Eren se sorprendió mucho, pues esos sonidos denotaba dolor. Agudizo aún más su oído y escucho claramente que eran gemidos de dolor y sufrimiento, se dirigió hacia donde provenían esos gemidos y atrás de la estatua se encontraba alguien retorciéndose de dolor y quejándose. Se acerco hacia esa persona y dio un salto hacia atrás cuando vio que era Levi con muchas heridas en su cuerpo. Estaba ensangrentado y cada vez perdía más y más sangre. Al parecer lo que le habían hecho era reciente. Rápidamente Eren se acercó a él, se agacho y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Levi al sentir esto se retorció aún más de dolor y se cubrió con sus brazos el rostro. Eren intentaba frenarle la sangre con sus manos y le susurraba palabras al oído diciéndole:

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

-¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! ¡Solo quiero recuperar a mi amado! ¡Por favor!

Levi no escuchaba la voz de Eren, empezaba a delirar por la perdida de sangre. Eren desesperado intentaba quitarle las manos de su rostro para que Levi lo pudiera ver y se calmara un poco, pero por mas que intentaba no lograba hacerlo.

-¡Levi, tranquilízate, soy yo, Eren! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy yo!

-¿Eren? ¿En verdad eres tú? No me mires por favor…

-Levi… Ya estoy aquí… estoy contigo.

-Eren… Por favor… Vete… No quiero que me veas así… Para ti soy un mounstro.

-No lo eres… No para mí… Vamos, tenemos que tratarte esas heridas… la de tus brazos son profundas pero no corres peligro, ¡la que me preocupa es la que tienes a tu costado derecho!

-Yo… yo… ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo!

-Lo estaremos, te lo prometo. Ahora vamos, tenemos que tratarte.

Eren intentaba cargar a Levi y llevarlo hasta el castillo. Fue una suerte que el tempo donde se encontraban esta relativamente cerca, aun así, era difícil para ambos caminar debido a la herida en el costado de Levi. Eren se preguntaba cómo se había lastimado, en el templo no había nadie excepto ellos dos. Le preguntaría cuando sus heridas estén vendadas.

Llegaron al castillo ya entrada la noche, durante el trayecto se estuvieron deteniendo debido al dolor de Levi y el cansancio de Eren (Levi era un poco pesado). Cuando estuvieron en el portón principal tocaron a golpes, asustando a Historia, quien se encontraba preocupada por ambos y cuando abrió, se asustó en verlos en tal estado, por lo que no se tardo en ayudar a Eren a llevar a Levi hasta una habitación para tratar las heridas. Una vez acostado en un colchón, Historia se dispuso a limpiar a Levi y le pedía a Eren que le trajera lo que necesitaba. Una vez que las heridas de los brazos y piernas estuvieron limpias y vendadas, con un remedio casero hecho con plantas antibióticas, trato la herida de Levi. Tenía el largo de todo el costado y era profunda, pero no llegaba a los órganos vitales, por lo que era fácil coserla con aguja e hilo. Una vez terminada la tarea se turnaron para vigilarlo, en caso de que tuviera fiebre o se abría la costura.

Eren fue el primero en vigilarlo mientras que Historia, ya un poco calmada, iba a dormir, no sin antes indicarle lo que debía hacer en caso de un altercado. Eren se quedo al lado de Levi todo el rato, vigilaba su fiebre, que había comenzado un rato después de que fuera vendado. Acariciaba su feo rostro, que ahora que lo veía bien no era vomitivo como al principio, es más, lo veía como un anciano con el cabello negro y cuerpo de un hombre de más de treinta años. Se lamento el haber sido un idiota y abandonarlo por su apariencia, en lugar de escucharlo primero y tomar su decisión después. En ningún momento se separó de su lado, aun cuando Levi decía su nombre entre sueños, agarraba su mano y la apretaba fuertemente. Solo así lograba tranquilizarlo. Estuvieron así toda la noche hasta que cuando el sol salió, Historia se dispuso a cambiarle los vendajes. La fiebre había bajado y Levi no se inquietó después de un largo rato.

Historia le pidió a Eren que le contaba lo que había sucedido, a lo que el le contesto lo que había pasado desde que salió de aquí y en el templo.

-Aunque hay algo que me inquieta, ¿Quién le hizo esas heridas? Cuando yo llegue y lo encontré no había nadie ni nada, ni siquiera indicios de pelea.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Pueda ser que Levi llevara un largo rato allí.

-Hubiera visto armas o sangre por todas partes, pero no había nada, Levi estaba detrás de la estatua de la diosa. Casi ni se veía. De no ser por los sonidos de dolor que lanzaba no me habría dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Esto es tan raro… Es cierto que Levi es una persona que le gusta la soledad, pero, nunca le conocí que tuviera problema con otra persona. El solo se dedica a cazar y vender lo que obtuvo en el pueblo.

-El Oráculo me dijo que tanto el como yo teníamos un enemigo en común. Estoy totalmente seguro de que esa persona hizo esto, pero, no se me ocurre nadie.

-¿Un enemigo en común? Tal vez pueda…

-Eren…

Una voz los interrumpió. Era Levi quien despertaba y buscaba con la mano el calor que ya no sintió. Un no habría los ojos, quería saber si no estaba soñando. Eren se acerco y agarro fuertemente su mano diciéndole:

-No te exaltes, estoy aquí.

-Eren… no me abandones… Quédate conmigo.

-No, no lo hare. No te dejare.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en casa, a salvo.

-No, Eren, no estamos a salvo. Tu no lo estas.

-¿De que hablas?...Pronto estarás bien, yo estoy contigo.

-No quiero que ella te haga daño…

-¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?

-…Afrodita…

Eren se sorprendió de escuchar lo último, pues no creía que la misma diosa era la responsable de todo esto. Le asustaba solo el hecho de pensar en tal cosa.

-Levi, descansa un poco. Aún estás convaleciente.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tienes que detenerla!

-Levi, tranquilízate un poco. Cuando estés mejor, me dices. En este momento es peligroso que te exaltes. Descansa. Yo me quedare a tu lado.

Levi lo pensó y decidió que esa era la mejor opción. Descanso y durmió un poco mientras sentía la mano de Eren agarrar la suya. Luego de dos horas después despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque adolorido. Se sentó sobre las almohadas, cuidando de su costado y vio sobre su regazo a Eren, agarrando su mano. Lo dejaría dormir de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraban por lo que lo removió para despertarlo.

-Eren, despierta.

-Mmmm…

-Eren, despierta, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Levi, que sucede?

-Tengo que decirte algo, es sobre lo que me sucedió en el templo.

-Levi, lo que dijiste…

-No eran producto de mi imaginación. La causante de todo esto es la misma Afrodita.

-Pero, ¿como?...

-Pregúntale a Historia como me veo. Hazlo y tendrás una idea.

Eren un poco extrañado llamo a Historia y cuando esta llego le pregunto sobre el aspecto de Levi.

-Es un hombre joven, aparentando 26 años.

-¿Tiene muchas arrugas?

-No, para mi es joven.

-Gracias Historia, ya te puedes retirar.

La muchacha salió, y cuando Eren iba a formular su pregunta, Levi hablo:

-Esta es una maldición. Solo tu ves a un ser horrible en mi.

-No entiendo nada.

-Te contare una historia que explica claramente esto:

"Como ya lo sabes, soy un cazador que vive en la soledad, de no ser por Historia, quien era una huérfana a la que encontré abandonada en la orilla del rio desde que era una chiquilla, no sabría que había sido. A Historia la encontré y se podría decir que la adopte dándole protección a cambio de servicios de limpieza y cocina. Un año después de encontrarla, me dirigí al pueblo en busca de alimento, allí mientras compraba una joven de cabello algo claro me sostuvo del brazo mientras decía que yo me iba a casar con ella. Yo me solté de su brazo mientras me alejaba furioso del lugar, prometiéndome no volver en mucho tiempo, cuando la misma chica me alcanzo y decía que yo sería su esposo y que viviríamos juntos. Un poco harto de la situación le pregunte el motivo por el que decía eso, a lo que dijo que Afrodita nos había bendecido. Según ella, Afrodita le había dicho que se casaría con un hombre joven y solitaario. Yo le dije que no me casaría con ella y que por ningún motivo obedecería al mandato de una diosa que no veneraba. Furiosa, la chica se alejo y le dijo al padre, momento por el cual me retire. Una vez en casa mientras dormía una ráfaga de viento me despertó. Asustado, me levante y mire hacia la ventana. De repente una luz me cegó y una voz me dijo:

-Así que te niegas a aceptar tu destino, Levi, y encima me insultas.

-¿Quién eres tu y que haces en mi casa?

-Y tienes el descaro de hablarme así, insignificante humano.

"Estaba muy asustado por lo que me decía, y la voz furiosa que escuchaba"

-Una joven caprichosa me pidió un deseo, el deseo de casarse con un buen hombre. Y quien soy yo para negarle tal petición. Entonces pensé en ti, un hombre que ni siquiera me ha venerado una vez. Solo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Artemisa o hacia Apolo. Quería vengarme y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque te negaste a una hermosa joven.

-No quiero casarme y mucho menos con una desconocida.

-Por negarte a tal destino he aquí tu maldición: EL DIA EN QUE TE ENAMORES DE UN SER Y ESTE TE AME A TI TOCARÁ ESTA GEMA VERDE MARINO Y VERÁ EN TI AL SER MÁS DESPRECIABLE DEL MUNDO. DE LA MISMA MANERA ACABARÁ CON SU ENERGIA HASTA CONVERTIRSE EN CENIZAS Y TU ESTARÁS SOLO DE POR VIDA, SIN NADIE A QUIEN AMAR.

Riéndose a carcajadas se alejo de la ventana dejando una gema de ese mismo color. Al principio no me importo, no pensaba que me enamoraría hasta que te vi en esa montaña a ti. Cuando te traje escondí esa gema en la habitación en la que no podrías entrar. Todo estaría de acuerdo al plan mientras no tocaras dicha gema. No me dejaba ver por miedo a que tú me rechazaras. Si conocías mi historia irías tras la piedra y la tocarías, pero de nada sirvió. Ahora la maldición está consumiendo tu energía, y no quería que murieras, por lo que fui al templo y mientras le imploraba a Afrodita que levantara la maldición, me ataco. No se como lo hizo y mientras lo hacia, me dijo que su plan no podía ser más que perfecto, pues al traerte a casa y hacerte mío, ella mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro. Me dijo que te odiaba por tener unos ojos más bellos que los de ella, que en lugar de adorarla, iban a ver tus ojos. Por eso el odio hacia nosotros."

Eren, sorprendido ante lo relatado se puso a llorar, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo abandonado. Y mientras pensaba, Levi hablo:

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no quiero que mueras. Te quiero a mi lado.

-Levi, yo… no se que hacer.

-Habla con el Oráculo, no vayas al templo de Afrodita, te puede hacer daño.

Eren pensó y decidió hacer lo que Levi le decía. Al día siguiente se preparó para ir hasta el Oráculo en busca de respuestas.

CONTINUARA…

 **Notas finales:** Bien, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, y si tienen alguna duda, pueden dejarla en los reviews. Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas iniciales** : Les debo una disculpa enorme por no actualizar ayer, no es por poner excusa, pero mi internet se fue todo el día de ayer hasta ahora en la tarde. En serio, lo siento mucho. Pero bueno, aquí esta el capítulo siete.

Disfrútenlo.

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE.**

Eren, sin pensarlo, salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba para para dirigirse al Oráculo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Levi, quien trató de levantarse para seguirlo e impedir que fuera solo, logrando sólo quejarse debido a su herida, llamando la atención de Eren.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ni creas que te dejaré ir solo. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que te puede hacer ella.

-Levi, ni siquiera te puedes levantar, además te puede lastimar a ti. Sin contar la enorme herida que tienes. De ninguna manera te dejaré acompañarme.

-¡No quiero perderte! Cuando te marchaste apagaste todo de mi.

-Sólo fueron unos dias…

-¡Pues para mí fueron años! Ella no nos separará. De eso puedes estar seguro.

-Pero Levi, estás herido.

-Estaré bien. Mientras estemos juntos, estaré bien.

-No Levi. No puedo dejar que vayas. Ni siquiera te has levantado y ya empezaste a sangrar un poco.

Levi miró hacia su costado dándose cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Se recostó de nuevo un poco molesto ante su situación, pero al mismo tiempo pensando que moverse no era la mejor opción para su bienestar. Muy a su pesar, aceptó dejar que Eren buscara la solución ante su problema. Eren se preparó con lo necesario, no sin antes despedirse de Levi. Dudaba un poco pero se acercó a abrazarlo y cuando levantó la mirada se topó con los ojos de Levi, quien lo miraba preocupado. Éste último se debatía internamente por besarlo y abrazarlo, aferrándose a él para no dejarlo ir, pero no hizo nada, sólo acercó su boca a la frente de Eren para dejarle un beso corto. Eren un poco cohibido, salió de la habitación y de la casa para dirigirse al Oráculo.

Cuando llegó se encontró con el mismo Oráculo, sólo que se veía débil y demacrado. En cuanto abrió la boca, éste gritó:

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡MALDITO DE AFRODITA!

-Pero…

-¡TÚ TRAJISTE DESGRACIAS A MI VIDA!

-Pero… yo sólo venia…

-¡LÁRGATE! ¡DESHONRA DE LA HUMANIDAD!

Eren se largó del lugar antes de que le hicieran daño. Lo que no sabía era que los gritos del Oráculo era producto de la diosa. Afrodita utilizó el cuerpo del Oráculo para impedir que Eren fuera en ayuda, pues estaba al tanto de todo por medio de una ninfa del bosque, quien la mantenía informada. Eren de tanto correr llegó a la orilla de un río. Abatido, no sabía a quién recurrir en ayuda. No podía ir al templo de otro dios debido a su lejanía. No quería ir al de Afrodita, que se encontraba más cerca, por el miedo que tenía de la ira de ésta. No quería enfrentarse a ella. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, podría pedir misericordia a cambio de acciones, no importando las que sean. Dudando, se levantó y se dirigió al mismo templo de la diosa.

Cuando llegó se inclinó ante la estatua, como en el día anterior y dijo las siguientes palabras:

-¡Oh, mi diosa Afrodita! ¡Diosa de la belleza! ¡Reina de los cisnes y de las flores hermosas! ¡He aquí a uno de tus creyentes y fieles adoradores! ¡Estoy aquí para pedirte misericordia! ¡Deseo, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que quites la maldición sobre mi amado! ¡Nos amamos más que nadie en el mundo y quiero estar con él hasta el día de mi muerte!

Luego de terminar su oración, pasaron cinco largos minutos y nada sucedía. Volvió a decir las mismas palabras, esta vez con más fervor, y al terminar su última palabra, una gran ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar, acompañado de un molesto frío. Luego escuchó una potente voz:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quién tenemos aquí. El ser que osa en quitarme el mi lugar.- Dijo con un deje de desprecio.

-¿Quitarle su… lugar?

-Y tienes el descaro de cuestionarme. ¡Eres escoria!

-¡No quiero quitarle su lugar! ¡Sólo quiero vivir con mi amado!

-Ahh, si. Otro ser quien tuvo la osadía de desobedecer su destino impuesto por mi. ¿Y por qué no vino esta vez?- Preguntó sarcásticamente, lo cual enfureció en demasía a Eren, pero se contuvo con tal de no provocarla.

-Él, no se encuentra bien.

-¿En serio? Es una lástima, aunque no me sorprende, él es un cobarde.

-¡ÉL NO ES UN COBARDE! Yo lo soy…

-No sabes el deseo que tengo de matarte…

-¿Por qué nos odia tanto?

-Lo que hizo Levi ya lo sabes. Lo que tú hiciste fue nacer con esos ojos horribles que tienes.

-¿Mis ojos…?

-Así es. Por culpa de esos ojos que tienes, la gente del pueblo iba a adorarte, en lugar de irme a adorar a mi. Por tus ojos los míos quedan en segundo plano ¡Yo soy el ser más bello que existe! ¡No un insignificante mortal como tú!

Mientras decía todo lo anterior el templo retumbaba ante la ira de la diosa. Eren, con un poco de miedo, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Existe algo para obtener su perdón?

Afrodita ante esto se quedó callada por un rato, hasta que respondió.

-Sí, hay algo. Perséfone tiene una corona en su poder, dicha corona es mía, se la presté a ella por una fiesta, y la quiero de vuelta. Tengo mucha pereza en ir hasta el inframundo, pero ya que estas aquí. ¡TRÁEMELA!

-Pero… en el inframundo sólo se puede entrar muerto…

-Arréglatelas tú solo. Yo ya dije lo que quiero a cambio de cumplir tu deseo.

Dicho esto, desapareció.

Eren, abatido no encontraba una solución, tenía que encontrar una rápido o ambos morirían. Pensó que si él moría si iba al inframundo, Levi estaría a salvo y libre de la maldición. Desconsolado se dirigió a un acantilado a un kilómetro del río. Era de noche cuando disponía arrojarse cuando de repente escuchó una voz masculina que le decía:

"No saltes. Existe una puerta para pasar por el inframundo con vida." "Se encuentra cerca del templo de Apolo." "Llévate este pastel para dárselo al _Cerbero_ y así pasar con normalidad".

Eren al escuchar esto se alegró mucho y se marchó hacia el lugar donde se le había indicado. Llegó a la puerta del inframundo, que no era mas que la entrada a una cueva enorme y oscura. Al llegar a lo que se parecía a la orilla de un río con aguas negras, estaba _Caronte,_ quien le pidió dos _óbalos_ para poder pasar. Arrojó la mitad del pastel que tenía hacia el Cerbero y guardó el otro para el regreso. Al llegar al palacio de Hades, se encontró con Perséfone, la diosa del inframundo. Le explicó toda su situación y ésta no tuvo ningún inconveniente en darle la corona, extrañando a Eren.

Al regreso hizo lo mismo, y cuando se disponía a salir de la cueva, le entró la tentación de ver cómo era la corona de la diosa Afrodita. Pensó que no estaría mal echar un vistazo. Pero cuando medio abrió la caja, una nube de color negro lo golpeó, cayendo dormido al instante. Resulta que Afrodita engañó a Eren, mandándolo a traer un cofre con polvo de sueño de la muerte, uniendose con Perséfone, quien estaba deseosa de hacerle un favor a Afrodita. Contaba con la curiosidad de Eren al abrirlo.

Eren quedó arrojado sobre la cueva, profundamente dormido, cuando alguien lo levantó y le quitó el polvo de sus ojos. Lo llevó en sus brazos hasta el templo de Afrodita y lo zarandeó suavemente para que despertase. Eren abrió los ojos con mucha pesadez y se descubrió a si mismo en el punto de partida. A su lado vio a un joven de su misma edad, sólo que tenía alas en su espalda, era rubio con rizos y tenía ojos azules, un parecido con Afrodita. El extraño habló:

-Ya estás a salvo de una muerte segura.

-¿Qu-quén eres tú?

-Bueno, soy, en parte, el responsable de su desgracia, pero no me odies ni te enfades conmigo. Desde el principio y al conocer su situación intenté por todos los medios solucionarlo, pero mi madre me mantuvo encerrado en una mazmorra al conocer mis intenciones, hasta que escapé, y, al enterarme de todo, fui en tu búsqueda en el inframundo. Yo fui quien te dio las indicaciones para entrar, pero no sabía que mi madre iba a matarte en el trayecto.

-¿M-matarme?

-Sí, al abrir el cofre, éste contenía polvo de sueño de la muerte, lo que ocasiona que caigas dormido durante un día y luego mueres, pero no te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo. Tu maldición fue destruida, pues convencí al dios Zeus para que la levantara y calmara la ira de mi madre dejándolos en paz. Los he visto a ambos y sé cuánto se aman, por lo que me era imposible no ayudarlos.

Eren no encontraba que decir, y cuando iba a dar las gracias el ser había desaparecido. Luego de quedarse en silencio por cinco minutos, se dio cuenta de que era el dios Eros, el dios del amor. Ahora estaba muy feliz de ser bendecido por él.

Regresó a la casa de Levi, encontrandolo en una azotea esperando su regreso. Levi ya podía caminar un poco, aunque no lo hacía mucho por el dolor que tenía. Pero en cuanto vió a Eren se levantó y corrió para recibirlo, no importándole el dolor. En cuanto Eren lo vio se sorprendió de no verlo con la apariencia de un anciano, si no que lo vio como el hombre mas apuesto que jamás había visto y corrió para abrazarlo.

Cuando estuvo en sus brazos, Eren acercó su boca a la de Levi y juntaron sus labios, dándose un largo beso. Luego marcharon a una habitación común y Eren le contó todo, mas aún lo de la maldición que había sido destruida y que ahora estaban a salvo. Ante esto, Levi se lanzó de nuevo a abrazarlo y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Al fin su vida ya no sería un infierno en la soledad, pues ahora tenía a Eren a su lado para siempre.

FIN… (eso creo)

 **Notas finales:** pues, que mas decir, este es el final, aunque tengo planeado hacer un epílogo donde incluirá el salseo :v. okno. Dejenme sus dudas, si las tienen, y quisiera ver sus opiniones respecto a esto. Como estuvo, que tengo que mejorar, o lo que sea. Todo será recibido.

Pues eso ha sido todo. Nos leemos pronto


	8. Epílogo

**Notas iniciales:** Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, asi que les traigo el epilogo de esta loca historia. De paso desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero anio nuevo, que este año sea de muchas bendiciones y les prometo muchos proyectos que tengo en mente, bueno en una libreta ya que se me olvidan mucho las cosas. Muchas gracias a las personas que me siguieron desde el inicio en este fic y también por sus comentarios que fueron como la ganancia por este proyecto. La verdad, no me esperaba que este fanfic tuviera muchas lecturas ni mucho menos los comentarios que recibí, pensaba que al ser mi primera vez iba a pasar desapercibido como muchas historias que tienen buena trama, pero que por alguna razón no reciben el reconocimiento que se merecen. Bueno, eso ha sido todo y les dejo con el epilogo.

EPILOGO..

Pasaron juntos mucho tiempo luego de solucionar su problema, parecían estar pegados mutuamente que llego a ser incomodo para Historia, quien al principio estaba mas que feliz por la pareja, hoy parecía que incomodaba su atmosfera. Por suerte, tenia a una única amiga en el pueblo, quien por sus trabajos, no podían reunirse para conversar. Aprovechando la oportunidad, decidió pedirle un permiso de unos días para reunirse con ella, así podía dejarlos solos y no incomodarlos. No se preocupaba de sus cargos como criada, ya que el tiempo que compartió con Eren, este ultimo aprendió el manejo de la mansión. En cuanto le pidió el permiso a Levi, este se lo concedió, ya que podría estar a solas a totalidad con Eren, le dio a Historia un poco de dinero para que fuera, y se despidió. La criada se dirigió a un puesto de alfarería, ubicado en el mercado del pueblo, este era el lugar donde vivía su amiga, llamada Ymir, quien se dedicaba a la alfarería, la fabricación de objetos de cerámica, como vasijas y ollas. Se conocieron por medio de los viajes que realizaba Historia al mercado a realizar sus compras y como la cautivo con su amabilidad, se decidió en ser alguien cercano para ella. Con su visita, podrían ponerse al día mientras Historia la ayudaría en el negocio.

…..

En cuanto Historia se marcho, Levi no pudo resistirlo mas y empezó a atacar a besos a Eren, quien no podía negarse ante la suavidad de estos. Levi le besaba en la cara, labios y se dirigía a su cuello para regresar a los labios otra vez. Quería marcar ese cuerpo. Viendo que en los colchones en los que se encontraban estaban mas que cómodos, recostó a Eren en ellos, atacando su cuello con besos, pequeños mordiscos y lamiéndolos, poco a poco quitaba su túnica, quedando Eren con el torso descubierto. Al verlo con la luz del día, no pudo evitar relamerse mientras acariciaba con sus dedos esos pezones descubiertos, a la misma vez escuchaba los suaves gemidos que Eren daba ante los suaves toques en esa zona. Dichos sonidos no hacían mas que prender a Levi, quien no tardo en dirigir su lengua hacia dichos botones, lamiéndolos y cuando estaban erectos, succionándolos. Eren se retorcía ante tales atenciones, gimiendo y diciendo suavemente el nombre de Levi. De la misma manera trataba de quitarle la túnica a Levi, encontrándose con su vendaje en el costado, dándose de cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Rápidamente empujo a Levi hacia arriba y levantándose el, dijo:

-Levi… No podemos seguir… tus heridas…-decía entrecortadamente.

De mala gana Levi respondió: -¿Hay algún problema con ello?

-Podrías… lastimarte…

-Eren, lo hare con suavidad. Además no siento dolor alguno.

-Pero…

-Shhh… calla… déjame demostrarte mi amor por ti… te daré ciertas atenciones que no olvidaras jamás…-Dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo sobre Eren y lo besaba en sus labios para que no dijera nada mas.

Eren, ante esos besos, pronto olvido la lesión de Levi, entregándose a las sensaciones que las manos de Levi en su torso le provocaban. Levi beso la cara, cuello y torso de Eren, y cuando se dirigió hacia su ombligo, simulo penetraciones con su lengua, escuchando los suaves gemidos que este hacia, luego termino de quitar toda la ropa que estorbaba dejándolo desnudo totalmente, beso sus torneadas piernas para luego dirigirse a su entrepierna, que ya estaba un poco despierta. Con su lengua la delineó para que terminara de despertar, y una vez erecto, la succiono con sus labios, arrancándole sonoros gemidos y convulsiones en su cuerpo, que no hacían mas que provocarlo. Con una de sus manos agarraba la mano de Eren y con la otra acariciaba sus testículos, dándole aun mas placer del que recibía. Siguió con la misma faena, hasta que sintió que se venia en su boca, tragándose todo. Luego de eso, se dirigió hacia el rostro de Eren y lo beso en sus labios, para dirigirse de nuevo a su cuello y con una de sus manos estimular su entrada, metiendo poco a poco sus dedos. Cuando lo sintió listo, se quito sus ropas y con su miembro ya erecto que dolía, acaricio dicha entrada, y con suavidad, ingreso poco a poco en el, siendo un poco doloroso e incomodo para Eren al principio, mostrándolo con las expresiones de dolor en su rostro. Para relajarlo, Levi lo besaba en el cuello y en sus labios, logrando su cometido. Cuando entro por completo en el, estuvo quieto durante unos minutos para que se acostumbrara. Luego de un rato y cuando sintió que Eren empezaba a mover sus caderas incitándolo, comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras Eren se retorcía de placer y dolor. Poco a poco fue aumentando sus embestidas, hasta que se movía muy rápido, haciendo que Eren gimiera tan alto y dijera su nombre por las sensaciones que provocaba. Cuando sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica en su columna, se quedo quieto, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y, sin ser consciente de ello, empezó a gritar pidiendo mas y mas en esa zona. Levi, quien se dio cuenta de que había tocado el lugar, comenzó a arremeter con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Eren, apuntando a esa zona que tanto clamaba. Cuando Eren se vino, apretó sus paredes y Levi se movió con mas fuerza lanzando un gruñido en cuanto se vino en el interior de Eren.

Estuvieron sin moverse por un buen rato, mientras regulaban sus respiraciones y cuando se normalizaron Levi salió de Eren, arrancándole un suspiro a este ultimo. Luego se acomodaron sobre los colchones y abrazando a Eren, ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin siquiera soltarse.

Luego de esa ronda vinieron muchas otras más

…

Luego de un mes de estar juntos, Eren comenzó a sentirse mal, con mareos y con vómitos todos los días, no soportaba ver alimentos que antes le encantaban sin sentirse que se le revolvía el estomago, o consumir alimentos que antes no lo hacia, lo cual llamo la atención de todos, en especial la de Levi, quien no dudo en llamar al curandero del lugar. En cuanto llego y le hizo los exámenes correspondientes, llego a una conclusión que era la única verdadera: Eren estaba esperando un hijo de Levi. Al parecer y ante el desconocimiento de todos, Eren nació con capacidad reproductiva. Algo conocido por muchos pero con raros casos en particular, se daba en pocas personas del sexo masculino, y tenían incorporado en su interior un sistema reproductor femenino, lo que les permitía tener hijos como una mujer común y corriente. Dichos casos y con el poco avance de la medicina, se daban a conocer cuando manifestaban síntomas de embarazo, lo que sucedió con Eren.

Levi no podía estar mas que feliz con esta noticia, pues sentía que había tenido la mejor de las suertes al tener a un joven al que amar y que a la misma vez, le pudiera dar hijos. Le sorprendió mucho, porque en ninguna vez en su vida le paso por su mente formar una familia, por lo que lo alegro mucho al saber que su pareja puede darle descendencia.

Con sus cuidados y amor Eren pudo llevar un embarazo tranquilo y estable, y junto con Levi, iban a formar una hermosa familia.

…

Cinco años después.

….

Un hombre de apariencia joven se dirigía hacia su hogar luego de una jornada de caza. Había atrapado a un ciervo pequeño y unos dos patos, los cargaba en su espalda y decidía que esa seria la cena de hoy.

En cuanto llego a la puerta de su casa, antes de tocar, unos niños entre las edades de cinco y tres años corrieron a recibirle, abrazándolo por sus piernas y ganándose una caricia en su cabeza a cada uno. Sintiéndose orgulloso de su familia, entro en su hogar. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y mientras su criada le ayudaba a quitarle lo que traía, los niños le seguían a todas partes. Luego se dirigió a sus aposentos y cuando entro, se encontró con una hermosa visión: su pareja viendo hacia la ventana y acariciando su abultado vientre. Ni sintió cuando el cazador llego por detrás y le abrazo. Se sobresalto al sentirlo detrás de el y volteándose lo beso con ternura, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia, mientras le decía: -Bienvenido a casa, Levi.

-Ya estoy en casa, Eren. ¿Cómo esta el pequeño?

-Se esta moviendo mucho. Empezó a hacerlo desde que sintió tus brazos.

Se quedaron abrazando por unos largos minutos hasta que bajaron a cenar. Luego Eren dirigió a los niños hacia sus cuartos y cuando entro al suyo para dormirse lo encontró a oscuras, y como si fuera la primera vez, Levi llego a escondidas a besarlo mientras le decía:

-Jamás te dejare ir.

-No lo hagas… tu eres mi amor extraño, que llego en el momento y la forma que menos lo esperaba.

Dicho esto, se amaron mutuamente mientras que construían una hermosa familia y sería así hasta que el destino decidiera llevarlos a otro lado.

FIN (y esta vez si lo es)

 **Notas finales:** Pues, eso ha sido todo. Les agradezco de todo corazon que siguieran hasta el final y espero que el final les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto


End file.
